


3D Chess with Every Move

by CustardBattle



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Misunderstandings, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardBattle/pseuds/CustardBattle
Summary: Regina kisses Cady instead of Aaron at the party.
Relationships: Cady Heron/Aaron Samuels, Regina George/Cady Heron
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a light and fluffy story.

When Cady saw the way Regina George talked, walked, flipped her hair, rolled her eyes under perfect powdered makeup, she knew she had to be her friend. It felt like a twist inside her, tugging at the bottom of her stomach. When she was dragged along on the impromptu shopping trip, and saw the way Regina towered over everyone else, radiating like some sort of sarcastic queen, or how she looked back at Cady with a sly face, ready to share whatever secret would be theirs, Cady was swept away. The feeling spun itself into a grip. Regina had cast a spell on her, and something urged her to do whatever she commanded.

Her stomach, like usual, was in knots at the Halloween party. Her hands started sweating, and she felt hot and restless under the heavy wedding dress. She watched Regina split the crowd like a teenage Moses and walk towards Aaron.

She’d never dated a boy before. She felt giddy and nauseous all at once. Would her parents like him? Would his parents like her? No, she was getting ahead of herself. She straightened her spine and gave the warmest grin possible with her plastic teeth. Aaron gave a little wave back.

She was ready to burst once Regina made her way back. The girl walked up, and Cady suddenly noticed how much taller she was in those killer stilettos.

“Am I your friend?” Regina had a different expression on. Shit, did she do something wrong? She stuttered, but Regina continued.

“Because I’m wondering if you actually like me, for, you know, me?”

“Regina, I-“ She grabbed the stupid teeth from her mouth and shoved them in her pocket.

“And I know I’m beautiful, I can see guys drooling by the kitchen. I can’t help but think you just want to be my friend because I’m popular.”

“Re-“ Regina took a step closer, putting a hand on her cocked hip.

“is that what it is? Am I just here to set you up with guys?” Regina turned, blinking away tears forming in the corners of her eye.

In that moment Cady regained the ability to speak. She grabbed Regina’s arm and pulled her closer.

“Of course, I like you! Regina, you’re one of the sweetest people I’ve met. I would never have felt welcome if you hadn’t invited me to lunch.”

The tension melted away, quick as it had appeared. Regina sniffled, and nodded, giggling a little bit.

“That was very nice of me.”

Cady took a breath, offering Regina a hug. The girl came in close, and Cady was dwarfed by her stature. When she wrapped her arms around the other girl, the powerful cloud of her perfume assaulted her. Cinnamon and cloves and something else. Cady couldn’t help but take another breath, feeling the twist in her stomach tighten to the point she felt weak in the knees.

“Do you know why I’m your friend?” Regina whispered in her ear. Her breath tickled, sending a shiver down her spine. When she turned back, they were face to face. Cady could hardly focus on anything but the sickly sweet smell keeping her intoxicated.

“Why?” Their noses were breaths from touching, and the coil inside her was red hot, so hot she could feel the heat rising from her cheeks.

The coil burst when Regina kissed her, gripping her face with both hands. Cady had no choice but to taste her, smell her, and gripped onto her hips for balance.

“Look at the lesbos go at it!”

The leering and chattering brought her back to Earth. She pulled away from Regina, who looked very pleased with herself.

“That’s why.”

As if oblivious to every person in the room watching her, she gave Cady a wink and disappeared into the crowd.

Cady looked around at all the staring faces, and knew she was bright beet red. Her lungs couldn’t move. Oh God, she couldn’t breathe. The room held in silence for a moment, then the slow rise of conversations resumed. She found her breath again, somehow.

What was that? Her thoughts spun. Half of what Regina did made zero sense to her, as if she was playing 3D chess in every action. She took a few steps in shock, feeling embarrassment return to her when she felt a slight wetness in her underwear.

And because she had the worst luck in the universe, she then locked eyes with Aaron. Oh god, had he seen that?

“Hey! Math nerd!” She did her best to straighten her spine. This was it!

“Aaron, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“Cool. Do you wanna go into a bedroom for a sec?”

Maybe this was all part of the set up? God, everything was confusing, and her face still felt hot. She licked her lips and could taste the traces of strawberry lip-gloss. But Aaron had invited her to somewhere private. It was a good sign. She nodded, and followed, walking down the hallway. Her ears ringed at the absence of the music, and when Aaron sat down on the bed, she joined him, sinking partially into the comforter.

“Regina told me everything.” He was smiling. His teeth were perfect, and she couldn’t help but stare at his mouth.

Was he going to kiss her? Was she supposed to kiss him? What were the chances of getting two kisses in one night?

“I just want to say that you’re so brave,” he said. Wait, what?

“Northshore isn’t the most liberal, and people can be crazy homophobic.”

God, why was everyone so damn confusing?

“But I support you, and there’s actually a gsa that runs on Mondays at lunch.”

“You support me?” She’d never even heard of a gsa.

His face was very serious.

“You being a lesbian.”

It took her almost a minute for her brain to process that statement.

“Aaron, I’m not a lesbian.” Oh god, that didn’t sound convincing. She saw the opportunity of this very cute, very kind boy slipping from her grasp when he put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s okay. I won’t say anything.”

For what felt like the thousandth time that night, her protests were cut off.

“There you are! We’re doing a team shot!” A boy popped his head through the doorway, and Aaron sighed.

“Duty calls. Can you promised me to come with me on Monday?

He was already halfway out the door. What was she supposed to say?

“Sure! I’ll see you then.” She relented.

He ran out, and she couldn’t help feeling like she’d been played.


	2. Chapter 2

“She’s locked me in!” Cady paced around Damian’s basement, the forgotten horror movie lighting up her friend’s faces.

“What, Regina?”

“She kissed me!”

“Ugh. And she calls me a dyke. Ow!” Janice pulled her arm back from where Damian had pinched her.

“Don’t stoop to her level.” Janice sighed, but leaned back on the couch in resignation. “What happened?”

“She told Aaron I’m a lesbian and then kissed me.”

“Did you try telling him you’re not actually gay?”

“Yes! He didn’t believe me!”

Damian and Janice shared a look.

“Are you actually gay?”

“No!” God, how many times did she have to go over this?

Janice mulled it over with a handful of popcorn.

“Well you can always try and explain this week. Straight girls make out all the time. It’s to appeal to the heterosexual male fantasy.” She wiggled her fingers and waved her hands in the air for effect. Damian imitated gagging, and Janice threw a pillow at him. Cady scooped up the popcorn bowl before it could be knocked to the floor as collateral.

Damian gave her a quick pat on the shoulder.

“As long as you act extra straight you’ll be fine. I can give you tips. I’ve been doing it for years!”

Janice laughed at him, “you’re calling yourself the great straight pretender? You can’t even walk straight!”

“The point is,” Damien went on, ignoring her, “this little misunderstanding will be sorted out.”

Cady nodded, and passed the bowl back to Janice.

“Turn the sound back on. I love this part!” Damien grabbed the remote, and Cady took a spot on the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Cady stopped trying to keep up with a plot she missed most of.

“Hey, what’s a gsa?”

Janice choked on her popcorn.


End file.
